


Broken Shield

by condescendingDeviant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condescendingDeviant/pseuds/condescendingDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a teen is hard, but being a teen in love is even harder. John and Dave struggle with their sexuality and try to cope with their idea of self worth, while Sollux and Karkat help each other through rough times. For these boys, their lives are and endless facade but they are all just broken shields. JohnxDave/ Solkat/ humanstuck/schoolstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 WOOP WOOP  
Your Name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently asleep. You awake to the sound of your phone buzzing from your bedside. You sluggishly reach over to grab it and when the screen lights up you notice the time is 7:57 and you overslept. Damn. Clumsily, you crawl out of bed and hurry to dress yourself. You throw on a pair of gray sweats and a black tee. Gathering your things, you rush out the door quietly, making sure not to wake up your sleeping father on the couch. You leave without thought of breakfast or lunch. Sollux is waiting for you at the bus stop down the street. You check your phone realizing you forgot about the text you received earlier that awoke you.   
"KK, where are you, thought you'd be here by now."  
"Shit" you mumble to yourself as you hastily make your way down the street to meet your long-term boyfriend, Sollux.  
"Hey KK, Thought you'd be too nervouth to thow up on the firtht day," he greets you with a smirk and pats you on the head.  
"Sollux, shut the fuck up." you reply plainly.  
He giggles, kisses you on the forward and ruffles your hair. You blush a little averting your eyes sheepishly. The bus arrives soon after and you take a seat behind your good friends John and Dave.  
"Greetings, asshats," you mumble settling into your seat by the window.  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the homo-wagon this morning, what's the matter crabcakes?" Strider jeers at you, smirking amusedly.  
"Come on Dave, stop teasing him so early, he'll only get grumpier!" John giggled playfully.  
"I guess nobody can be as cheery as an Egderp this early in the morning." Dave smirks.  
"Oh yeah? well you know what, stridork? Your face. Your face is what." John laughs and they seem to forget you and Sollux's presence as they dive into their own conversation.   
"Ith it me or are they totally flirting with each other?" Sollux whispers to you.  
"Why don't they just fuck already and get it over with so we all don't have to deal with this ridiculous sexual tension, it's sickening." you sneer back, quietly, so the two boys don't hear.  
"You theem particularly agitated thith morning, everything alright?"  
You figure you might as well tell him what's up, he deserves that much. " Dad came home pissed, drunk off his ass and yelling complete and utter horseshit at me last night. didn't get much sleep."  
Sollux pulls you into a one-armed hug "Well fuck. You can jutht thleep on my thoulder 'til we get there."  
You do as he suggests without complaint and awake only a few short minutes later. Well that was a pointless sleep. You're even more tired than before. The bus pulls up to Alternia High and the teens file out to start their day of misery as grad students.  
Approaching the main entrance, you see Gamzee accompanied by Tavros. Why are you even friends with this guy? He's a pothead with bad taste in soda. But you're friends anyway because he's always there for you and he's one of the few people who can tolerate your grumpiness.  
"Sup my bro, how's it motherfucking hanging, best friend?" he smiles at you lazily, eyes red already from his morning fix.  
"Uh, hey Karkat, what's your first class?" Tav asks, sounding as unsure as always.  
You fumble around in your pockets to locate the crumpled slip of paper with your schedule on it.  
"English with Professor Scratch. you?"  
"Uhh, Drama, Vriska's in that class too..."  
"Well good fucking luck with that," Sollux intervenes with a smirk.   
"Taaaaaaaavros," a dramatic voice comes from behind the paraplegic boy.  
"Well speak of the devil," Dave says in a hushed tone.  
"Vriska! long time no see! how was your summer?" John's dorky grin stretches across his face.  
"Oh you know, boring as ever, it's no fun without my little john around hahahahahahahaha!"  
You glance over at Dave in time to catch a jealous scowl, hard to notice but easy if you knew Dave as well as you do. You smirk to yourself and look up at Sollux to check if he caught the same thing. He did, and you both giggle and swing your joined hands a little.  
The first bell rings and you all grimace at the noise. You give a quick goodbye kiss to Sollux and make your way down the hallway to find your assigned locker, which so happens to be placed beside Eridan Ampora's. Fuck.   
"Oh hey kar-"  
"Don't even." you could swear you heard a faint 'wweh' coming from your annoying prick of a locker-neighbour but choose to ignore it.  
Slamming the locker door you leave without a backwards glance. You head to your English class on the second floor hoping this Professor Scratch isn't a huge douche bag.  
As you enter the classroom, you are pleased to see you're not alone in this hell hole as you spot Rose and Kanaya seated near the black of the classroom.  
You make your way over to the girls and smirk at their seductive glances at each other. They are totally fucking.   
"Hello Karkat, I'm glad to see you've pulled yourself out of bed. Although tomorrow, call me in the morning before you make another bold decision for your wardrobe choice." Kanaya so blatantly stated, giving you the up and down before turning her eyes back to rose and smiling.  
"Well Ha. Ha. For your information, I was running late this morning." you explain, taking a seat in front of the girls.   
"That's no excuse for poor fashion, I expect more from you even if you are running late."  
"So how's things with the boyfriend, Karkat?" Rose asks raising her brows questionably up and down.  
A slight blush tints your freckled cheeks, "What's it to ya, Lalonde?"  
"Oh just wondering, you guys are very cute you know," Rose stated matter of factly.  
"Alright students, enough chitter-chatter, time for class." Scratch interrupts. Time to start the miserable year.

The first few classes pass by slowly, but lunch finally comes around and you remember you didn't pack anything to eat. Sitting at the lunch table, your stomach growls loud enough for Sollux to notice.  
"You didn't pack anything, did you?" he posed with an unimpressed expression in his mismatched eyes.   
"I was kind of in a rush this morning..."  
"Have thome of my thandwich then, numbnutth," he says, offering you a half eaten sandwich. you accept gratefully with a thank you smile before inhaling the food. You have the best boyfriend anyone could have. Of course you'd never voice that out loud but it was true none the less and he is perfect.  
Spoiling your moment of happy-Sollux-thinky-times, you see Eridan has chosen the spot across from you to eat his own lunch. Gosh this guy's a dickwad.  
You scowl across the table at him, "what the ever-loving fuck are you doing here?"  
"Come on Karkat, it's just Eridan, let him sit with us!" Jade interjects, pouting cutely in your direction.  
You scoff, rolling your eyes, continuing to eat your sandwich viciously.  
One of your favourite things about eating at the lunch table, is listening in on all the juicy gossip around you within your group.  
You zero in on a conversation between John and Dave.   
"Come on Daaaaaaaave!" he pleads, "you know you love the Cage! everyone loves the Cage!"  
"Nic Cage sucks ass, and so does his shitty movies, con air is no exception." Dave retorts.  
"I am truly hurt, Dave Strider, truly and utterly insulted," he states dramatically, clasping at his heart.  
"I apologize with utmost sincerity my princess," Dave teases, a slight smile tugging at his lips.  
John frowns, "but really Dave, it's my favourite movie! please?" he begs.  
Dave ponders the request and finally states flatly "fine."  
John practically leaps out of his seat with excitement.  
You're amused by their obliviousness of their obvious infatuation for each other. It astounds you sometimes.

The rest of the school day passes by more painfully slow than the first half. When the last bell sounds, you're not sure whether to be relieved or dispirited to go home. After all, your father was probably there waiting for you to return.  
You meet Sollux at his locker, and greet him with a hug from behind, mumbling "hi Sollux" into his back. He turns around to return the hug and gives you a quick kiss on the nose  
"Hi KK."  
You kiss, ignoring the strange looks you get from the other students, because fuck them.  
The two of you catch up to you other friends and load onto the bus. The trip home is all too short and you soon find yourself staring at the door to your house hesitant to enter. But you know you will have to face your old man sooner or later, so you open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Dave Strider and you may or may not be in love with your best bro. Ok, so you definitely are in love with him, but no one really needs to know that. You are currently in John's living room dominating at Mario kart. You round the corner in 1st place, but not for long as john hits you from behind with a red shell. He then passes you laughing, and cracking jokes at your expense.   
You chuck a pillow at john, distracting him from the game, allowing you to cross the finish line as the winner.  
"Hey! no fair you cheated!"  
"Watch ya gonna do about it, Egderp?"  
He chucks the pillow back launching the two of you into a full-fledged pillow war. John is laughing like a five year old, and you can't help but get distracted by his big goofy smile. He's always smiling, in-fact in the three years you've known him you don't think you have ever seen a grimace cross his features. Sure, you've seen him cry a few times but that was just when he got over emotional from one of his shitty movies. How does he manage to stay happy all the time? How is he always smiling?  
You are brought back to reality but the feeling of pillow in your face and floor on your ass, you look up to find that same grin and laughter, offering you a hand up.  
After 10 more minutes of dodging behind couches and catching falling lamps, you are both laying lazily on the floor looking tired and out of breath.  
"Juice?" john offers as he pulls himself from the floor.  
"Sure."   
You then take a seat on the couch and wait for John to return with your beverage.   
"I totally owned you man," you gloat, sipping at your orange juice.  
"As if! I totally beat your ass!"  
"I wish," you say smirking.  
It takes a minute for john to realize the joke, "ew! Daaaave!"  
"Come on man, you know you want some of this fine Strider ass."  
"Sorry Dave, no homo, hahaha"  
You are interrupted by a ringing from your phone, notifying you of a text message.  
It's your bro. 'where are you?'   
'johns'  
'be home soon'  
'k'  
You grab your school bag and John looks at you confused.  
"I gotta go home, Bro's calling." you inform him plainly.  
"Oh, okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he hugs you suddenly and your hands hover over his back, not knowing what to do. Before you can figure it out, John pulls away, leaving you with a cold feeling that's hard to describe.  
You head out the door and down the street towards the building where you share an apartment with your older brother, Dirk. After climbing the many flights of stairs, you open the apartment door to find your bro lounging on the couch.  
"sup," you greet.  
Nodding in acknowledgement, he states "pizza's on the counter."  
You mosey on over to the kitchen and grab a few slices before heading to your room. Logging into pesterchum, you see barely anyone's online. Suddenly, you are pestered by twinArmegeddons.   
\-- twinArmegeddons [TA] began pestering turtechGodhead [TG] --

TA: 2up 2triider.  
TG: hey  
TA: how wa2 your date?  
TG: wasnt a date  
TA: 2ure, ii am thoroughly conviinced.   
TA: cut the crap 2triider, we both know you got the hot2 for egbert.  
TG: ...  
TG: so what if i do  
TA: oh my god. ii diidn't expect you two admiit iit 2o ea2iily.  
TA: kiinda expected you two be dodgy about iit and change the 2ubject.  
TA: well 2hiit. 2o iit'2 true.   
TA: me and karkat totally fuckiing called that 2hiit liike forever ago.  
TG: whoa there captor its no big deal  
TG: wait what do you mean you and karkat called it  
TA: are you kiiddiing me, iit's 2o obviiou2  
TG: oh  
TA: yeah.  
TA: ... do you want two talk about iit?  
TG: whats there to talk about  
TA: you know  
TA: how you want two fuck that kiid iin the butt so hard. How you want two bee the guy two take john'2 viirgiiniity for your own. need ii go on?  
TG: ok stop  
TA: 2o what are you goiing two do?  
TG: nothing  
TA: what, why?  
TG: well first off john is straight  
TG: thats kind of a problem given the circumstances   
TG: and i already accepted long ago that nothing would ever happen between us and im dealing with it  
TA: well that'2 kiinda 2ad  
TA: 2o you're never gonna tell hiim how you feel?  
TG: well what would you do  
TA: well when me and Karkat got together, our 2tory began kiind of 2iimalar two your2  
TA: ii wa2 the one more iin john'2 po2iitiion. 2ee, ii thought ii wa2 2traight, before ii met karkat that ii2.  
TA: we met iin grade 8, fiir2t day of miiddle 2chool and were iin2tant friiend2. weird friiend2 ii miight add becau2e all we diid was tea2e eachother and fiight.  
TG: do i have to listen to your love story  
TA: ye2.  
TA: now 2hut up and lii2ten.  
TA: iit took me a few month2 two realize that my feeling2 twoward2 hiim were geared more romantiically than friiendly.  
TA: when Karkat confe22ed ii wa2 a liitle 2urpri2ed, but happy nonetheless.  
TA: 2o what ii'm tryiing two 2ay i2 you never know, maybe he feel2 the 2ame way. Karkat had no iidea that ii felt the 2ame way and iit ended up beiing perfect.  
TA: 2o ii 2ay go for iit.  
TA: ii gotta go though, dad2' are calliing me for diiner  
TA: good luck bro.  
\-- twinArmegaddons [TA] ceased pestering turtechGodhead [TG] --

Well you suppose that could've gone worse. Your glad really that Sollux didn't bother you too much about it. his advice was nice, and gave you a lot to think about. Maybe you should tell John. Nah, you are positive he doesn't feel the same way, and the last thing you want to do is ruin your friendship.  
You're used to nothing going your way, it's just the way things are ever since your parents were killed in that car accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, we love the feed back. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading our first chapter. we will try to up date every week so look forward to it. Please comment <3


End file.
